User talk:TheAmazingAnita
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:TheAmazingAnita/WIKIA OVERHAUL page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Ducksoup (help forum | blog) 17:25, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your community’'s look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 05:06, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Hello and Thank You! Oh my gosh, I've been wanting to do what you've done for so long. I can't thank you enough for all that you've done on the wikia. I used to do a lot more here (I tried), but the wiki is such a mess I always got discouraged. And when I wanted to adopt the wiki, I never could because I only have computer access on four days of the week. And after the whole Krinos-is-a-stuck-up-bitch fiasco I never had the guts to rejoin the wiki ^^;; I've recently started editing on other wikis now and I hope to do a lot of work here too. I still don't have a lot of computer access, but I'll try to do something here and there. On my page (you can access it by clicking my name in my signature), there is a list of blank pages which I would like to be "recycled". If I may also suggest, I think you should delete a lot of pages that don't really contribute or are blatant "come follow me11!!11!!" pages, which no one put any work into and no one visits because the page has no real information about the user. I've been on Wikia for awhile, I guess. I'm not an admin anywhere, but I have helped admins with adding functions, writing codes, stylizing formats, etc. simply because I've edited a lot of wikis and like to hang around Community Central. I don't know everything, but I may be able to help you with some stuff, so if you wanna ask me anything, I'll give the answer a shot. Happy editing! :Yuri Bara''Message me'' 03:11, June 16, 2016 (UTC) PS: I'm pretty sure I use to (or do) follow you. Did you really deactivate though? My published work won't show in search engines. Even the new ones would not. Roselady (talk) 17:31, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Um so it's been a couple of months since you've been here. Are you coming back to finish what you started or is every page you've marked to be deleted going to end up having that candidacy removed before we get someone to actually delete them? -The anon user who first greeted you